


"Come on, come on!"

by whatacatchphillip



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, it's so cute you'll implode, literally just fluff, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacatchphillip/pseuds/whatacatchphillip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy wakes up one night to an overly-excited Joe, and doesn't understand what's going on until Joe takes the liberty of dragging Andy outside in his boxers to enjoy a spectacle of nature. </p><p>*based on a prompt, which will be put in the AN at the bottom if you're interested*</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Come on, come on!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, cute strawberries! I'm thinking of doing a Trohley fluff series based on prompts, and this might be the first one, but who knows. Enjoy!

"Andy, Andy! Get up," said a scratchy voice that fought through the layers of sleep Andy had rightfully earned, damnit.

Andy groaned, and spread his fingers flat against the bunk. It was absent of a warmth that was usually beside him when he slept. There was no tangled hair pressed in to his chin or thin arms wrapped securely around his waist.

He and Joe went to bed just as they had every other night this tour; they would squeeze in to a bunk early before Patrick or Pete retired to shared their bus. When this started a few years ago, it was solely for purposes of improving sleep quality, but since he and Joe'd begun dating about two years back, it'd been much more.

He opened his eyes drearily, searching around for where Joe might have gone before realizing it was probably Joe who was calling him, telling him to get up.

"What? Did something happen?" asked Andy, now mildly worried. Joe knew how much of an aficionado of sleep (that is, whatever amount of sleep he managed to get) Andy was, so he'd better have a good reason to wake him up at who-even-knows-a.m.

"No, you've gotta see this, hurry," said Joe, reaching into the bunk, and in doing so, successfully pulled Andy completely from his peaceful sleep.

"Ugh, whatever this is better be good," said Andy, bracing himself against the edge of the bed and taking a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever craziness Joe planned on showing him.

"Come on, come on!" urged Joe, reaching for him with grabby-hands, somewhat like a four year old.

Andy looked up finally and was faced with an eyeful of a stunning, moonlit man. Andy could see Joe fully now, in just his boxers. His wild hair framed his head like a halo and his eyes caught the moon in a way that made them glimmer. His chest was so smooth and the tattoos up and down his arms begged Andy to reach out and touch him. He almost wanted to look away from the utterly glorious sight, but he couldn't bring himself to do such a preposterous thing.

Andy might actually be drooling.

Which wasn't too smooth.

"You okay? You've got to see this, come on, babe!" said Joe, bending down to grab Andy's hand. Joe's fingers lightly pressed into his palm shook him from his second daze of the night, and Andy quickly pecked Joe on the lips before he could stand back up.

" You've said 'come on' just about fifty million times, what do you want?" said Andy, giggling a bit as he stood.

"Come outside for a minute, this is the coolest thing, and you've gotta see it," said Joe, cracking a smile at Andy's laughter. Joe proceeded to drag his boyfriend towards the door of the bus, both of them clad in only their boxers.

"Uh... Shouldn't we put on some clothes?" asked Andy, stopping Joe just as he was about to click the door open to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Hell no, no time!" replied Joe, not wasting a minute longer. He tugged Andy into the warm spring air, a gust of rain-scented air invading his mind. That wasn't nearly the best part, though.

Tiny meteors shot across the sky, painting beautiful streaks of glittering silver that Andy would be seeing on his eyelids for hours. The meteors covered the moonless sky, zooming past earth at random intervals, decorating the deep blue night like fairy lights.

It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the man in front of Andy. Joe stood, looking upward, completely mesmerized by the little flashes of light. Joe's reaction to the natural phenomena was absolutely adorable to Andy, and he couldn't help himself but to pull Joe in to his arms.

"Wow. Definitely worth waking up for," said Andy, leaning his head against Joe's shoulder, gazing back towards the tiny pinpoints.

"I know. I knew you'd like it," said Joe, pressing himself in to Andy.

And so, the two boys stood outside that April morning for another twenty minutes in their underwear, enjoying the wonderful spectacle that was a meteor shower and appreciating just how close the other person was.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt this was based on: 
> 
> Imagine your OTP waking up at an absurd hour of the morning to watch a meteor shower.


End file.
